Pokemon: lost memories
by LatiosJayfeather
Summary: This is my first story that takes place in the events of Black and White 2 with 2 ocs.This is the journey of a pokemon trainer who mysteriously loses his memories. His name Jay along with his trusted partner Vapter a vaporeon are out to regain them. However was it simple concussion or was he to be eliminated?


Chapter 1: Lost memories

Author's notes:

Hello everyone I have been meaning to post this story for a while but I have had tons of schoolwork also I am a very slow typed. I as well in my journal am already on chapter 5 so I like to write in my Journal ahead of time. Also those who know me in life do not call me by my real name just call me Latios as others do.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

I felt nothing no memory of anything I woke up. I then sat up and I looked around myself. I was in a room that was white. In a bed with white covers, next to me another identical bed with a blue feliene creature, with a flipper like tail and 4 legs.

"Wh-where am I" I stuttered. Then I saw a woman in a nurse outfit, a green cross on her hat and pink hair.

"You're awake and finaly", she said. I gave her a confused look. "You were unconsious on a beech, so the professor's assistant brought you here at the pokemon center", she explained

I replied, "I-I don't remember anything".

She looked thoughtful an hesitated for a little bit lost in thought for a few minutes. Then she said "hmm...oh maybe this will jog your memory you seem to be a trainer according to this trainer card you have, and that vaporeon belongs to you since it's ID is to you." I looked at the unconscious creature called a pokemon I guessed. Then I remembered 2 things my name is Jay Silver Diamondsoul. And my pokemon's name is Vapter. I told the nurse that then Vapter woke up.

Vapter said confusingly " Wh-Where am I and who am I." I told him what I knew and the nurse was startled. Then a girl came in who had glasses, a green hat, blond hair, and a weired outfit.

She spoke to us "So you and vaporeon are awake."

The nurse said "Yes but they don't remember anything but their names. Jay and Vapter, also Vapter can talk."

The newcomer replied "What oh could you say something please."

Vapter said "uh.. I don't know should I?" But that was all she needed and happily jumped up and down in joy.

She then told me "oh by the way my name is Bianca maybe you could help professor Juniper with filling out the pokedex, I know you want your memories back but you could do it till then." I thought about it and decided that it might be a good idea if I visit places I've been I could get my memories back.

I replied, "sure". Then Bianca gave me a pokedex and a map then told me about a lot of important info like we were in Aispirata city.

A while later I was on route 19 while Vapter and I walked down the green road of grass and other plants. I looked at all the trees, the cliffs, and the stream near by. We saw plenty of lilipup and purloin on the path however they did not seem like me. Most were happy, battle hungry, or in between. I could sense their feelings so I found none I could completely understand as lonely or lost as I was. They were all eager to battle, happy and such none like Vapter or I are. After awhile we came to a town, which I took out my map and identified it as as floccesy town. I looked around saw a pokemon center, many buildings which were all a lot older than the ones in Aispirata if I were to guess.

Then I saw a man who had flaming red hair sticking up in a unique fashion, and white pants that are cut short. He then came up to me in a very confident manor.

I asked him "who are you, and why are you dressed so oddly."

"What how dare you I am a very famous trainer and a very strong one, I am Alder how could you not know me, and this is not odd in any way", the man exclaimed.

I replied "well sorry I have lost my memories and I am on a journey to reclaim them, the only thing I remember is my name which is Jay Diamondsoul and my trusted pokemon partner Vapter.

Alder said "oh I understand..." He locked at Vapter thoughtfully.

Vapter spoke up, "I agree Jay he is a very oddly dressed human, In fact far weirder than Bianca with her big green hat." Alder looked surprised and would have tackled him if Vapter hadn't step back.

Alder said with puppy dog eyes, "Wow a pokemon who can speak with out memory how magnificent."

I interrupted," uh... Alder me and Vapter are going to go on and see if we can get our memories back."

He replied, "Yes but I was wondering you might need some help so could I come with? " I thought for a moment and concluded he might be useful since I don't exactly know what is dangerous and what's okay.

I agreed and told him, "I will if you tell me what is dangerous and okay." He nodded. I said, "then let's go then." Alder told his family and made off to the pokemon ranch.

Okay so this is the beginning of Jay and Vapter's journey to recover lost memories. Please let me know how you guy like it! Also constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
